Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic devices. For example, thin-film transistor technology can be used in liquid crystal display (LCD) screens. Some types of thin-film transistors have relatively slow switching speeds because of low carrier mobility. In some applications, such as LCD screens, use of thin-film transistors with relatively slow switching speeds can make it difficult to accurately render motion.